3rd War Series Episode 4: Plan B: Catchpoint
by Lady Starscream
Summary: The Kintari infiltrate the Ark to kidnap Spike, but why? and will their plan succeed, or will they lose one of their own? slightly OC-centric. Rated M for adult content in deleted scene. PnP, Het
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

As the scene opens, we see the main entrance to the ark. Birds are singing, and it seems like a pretty quiet day. Well, quiet isn't exactly accurate, since almost all the Autobots were out trying to defeat yet another one of Megatron's schemes. Anyhow, it was pretty much normal.

**Chapter One**

Three faces peered out from behind the boulder, about fifty feet from the Ark's main entrance. "I think they're gone." Bullet, the tall, silver mech whispered. "Good; Our diversion should keep them busy for a while. " the iridescent blue-and-green Syus replied.

"Do I have to?" the smaller black-and-silver mech between them asked cautiously. He knew it was no good to ask about it, he'd never get out of it anyway.

Syus turned long enough to give him a 'Yeah, right' look.

"Gobee, it is important you succeed on this mission. Once we have the human, we gain an advantage over the Autobots." The dragon transformer (Syus) glanced around before turning back to the little BMW (car), Gobee, beside him. "We'll keep our radios on in case you need help." he reassured.

Gobee looked quickly, then ran up beside the square pillar-like door frame. He glanced around it, then flattened himself against the outside of it as Ratchet and Wheeljack strode by. As they passed, he heard Ratchet say: "I hope these new motion sensors we installed will help improve the base's security, Wheeljack. I don't want any Decepticreeps sneaking in while we're not looking." Gobee smirked at the comment as the two dissapeared over the nearby hill. Once he was sure they were out of hearing range, he keyed in on his transmitter.

"Did you catch that?"

"Sure did." came the reply.

"Any luck with the security systems?" he hoped Bullet could hack into the Autobot computer from his laptop.

"Well, I've managed _somehow_ to get into Teletran without it detecting me, but I'm having trouble pinpointing the motion sensor system."

"Oh _Great_." Gobee said to the air around him. Bullet typed a little more, then keyed back in on his transmitter.

"I can't shut down the sensors without being detected, but I can tell you where they are. All you have to do is find a way to get past them. Can you do that?"

Gobee glared at the transmitter, as though it would relay to the mech on the other end. Instead, Syus's calm, baritone voice came on.

"Tony, Just stay calm and collected. Remember, We've done this in excersises before. You know that we have faith in you."

Gobee was about to open his mouth and point out the flaw, but instead just sighed, trying to calm his nerves.

"Yeah, peice of cake." he said as though trying to reassure himself. But he knew this would be far from easy.

"Okay; The first sensor is down the main hall on your left. Look for the light." Gobee paused.

"There's a hundred lights, Bullet." he said flatly, motioning to the lights running down both sides of the ceiling.

"Hold on." Bullet typed in a couple codes, and grinned as the security camera view came up on his laptop screen. "It's under the security camera. " he said But don't destroy it or it'll set off the alarm."he warned.

Gobee thoughtfully crept towards the camera when...

BLINK

"Hey Tony, I figured out how to turn off the sensors. Each has an individual I.D. and security code, but I'm inside their system. I'll only need a second to find the next one and get into it."

"Just keep me updated." Tony said, heading a little further down the hall.

Outside, Bullet glared at his laptop, but kept typing. He knew how many sensors there were;Now if he could only...

"!" Bullet swore mentally as the computer made a misconnection. Syus gave him a curious look, but Bullet exited into an unused subroutine to avoid detection.

**However...**

In the security office, Red Alert's computer blinked off.

"Blasted glitch! I knew I should have had Ratchet double check his work. Something allways goes wrong when _I'm_ around!" the red and white Autobot grumbled. It was bad enough he had to work with outdated computers. Now there was something wrong with the computer system, too. Why couldn't Prime have made sure their security systems were in better condition? working at all would have been satisfactory. How was he supposed to keep the Arc secure when he couldn't even see what was going on? He sighed, scrolling through the security monitor screens _one more time._

Back in the hallway, Gobee had reached the second sensor. "It's to the right on the ceiling."

"Thanks. I see it."

"Hey, thank my trusty laptop." Bullet said jokingly.

Gobee, who didn't see the humor, gave the air around him an exasperated look; Reaching into a subspace pocket, he pulled out a small marblelike object. From outside the sensor's range, the BMW loaded the paintball into his slingshot. "I knew this would be usefull for something." he said as he took carefull aim...

**SPLAT!**

"What on Cybertron!" Red Alert jumped at the noise, and glanced at the security monitor. The camera screen was completely black; As was the next one he switched to. Checking the computer's systems, it said everything was working correctly. "GRRR... _How_ on _Earth _am I supposed to work like this? What if we were to have Decepticon raiding party we'd never know! Oh, just wait till I see Ratchet next time I'm going to have to stand over him and make sure he does it right..."

Gobee hurried down the adjacent hall and towards the command center of the ark. "The last one is at the end of the hall. You're almost there." Bullet radioed. The small 'bot ran for a little ways, but suddenly came to a screeching halt, almost overbalancing himself in the process. Before him, laid into the floorpanels from wall to wall were a set of glowing electropanels. He knew they would set off the alarm if anything metal touched them. and they were laid for too far of a distance to jump across. He keyed his transmitter. "Bullet, I thought you said you turned off **_all_** the security systems except the last motion sensor."

"I did." came the reply.

"The electropanels are still on." he stated.

"Hang on... Okay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Gobee."

Gobee_ **barely** _brushed the edge, then tensed, expecting to hear the alarm. When he didn't, he carefully crossed. When he reached the other side, he pulled out his pistol and switched settings. He pulled the trigger, and it created a thick fog, revealing a laser tripwire. He carefully stepped over it, not about to trust Bullet's _trusty laptop_ anymore.

Back at the security office, the computer blinked _"Electropanels Deactivated."_ "What now?" Red alert leaned over to get a closer look. Suddenly his computer flashed in big red lettering: **" Computer Uplink Detected. System No Longer Secure."**

"We'll just see about **that!**" he declared, pressing a couple of buttons.

Outside, Bullet's laptop exploded with a shower of sparks. The silver mech shoved the thing off his lap and keyed in on his transmitter.

"Tony, Red Alert just blew up my laptop."

silence came back

"Tony, get out of there!"

"I'm almost there!" Gobee replied, launching a paintball at the final sensor as he passed under it into the conrol room. Syus keyed in now;

"Tony, abort mission. They know we're here." he commanded. But Gobee was allready to his target.

"Too late." he replied, as he snatched up Spike and transformed.

Sparkplug came running into the control room, as Teletran came on, Blaring **"Intruder Detected."**

"What's going on here!" he demanded, just in time to see Gobee transform into a car, and toss his son inside.

**"SPIKE!"**

"Dad, Help!" The black car powerlocked his doors and did a peelout for the exit. He sped away down the main hall, and would have slammed into the returning Ratchet and Wheeljack if he hadn't slammed on his brakes. the BMW did a 180, and fishtailed before coming to a complete halt. Since he was allready pointed in the opposite direction, Gobee did a peelout before the suprised Autobots could even draw their weapons; And accelerated back down the hall into the Ark, alarm klaxons screaming around him.

Aiming dead-on for Sparkplug at just over 70 miles per hour, Gobee waited until he was a few yards away, then transformed, launching hiself over the human. As he transformed, he also launched the screaming Spike into the air. Gobee caught the human softly around the midsection as he landed, in one smooth movement. At the same time, he drew his gun with his free hand.

Ratchet and Wheeljack camme barreling down the rest of the hall into the room, intent on shooting him. "Wait!" Wheeljack shoved Ratchet's gun off target. "We can't risk hurting Spike!" There was a momentary stalemate, then Gobee's radio came on.

"Gobee, abort mission. Gobee where are you?" It was Bullet.

In his coldest voice, he said:"If you don't want to see any harm come to your human friend here, I suggest you let me leave." Inside, though, he was shaking like a leaf with fear, as the Autobots moved aside.

"You're not taking my son anywhere!" Sparkplug yelled hurling a peice of metal pipe at the departing mech. But it pinged off his shoulder harmlessly, and he tried to ignore it. About this time, Red Alert came flying down the hall into the room, firing off a row of shots as he did. Neither of the Autobots had time to yell for him not to. The shots connected, and the second hit Gobee squarely in the back of the helmet.

Falling forward, Gobee released his grip on Spike, sending him flying once more. "Spike!" Sparkplug yelled, expecting to see the boy crash onto the hard metal floor. But a pair of giant metal hands reached out to catch the falling teenager.

"Whew, thanks, Wheeljack. For a moment there, I thought I was a goner."

"No problem, spike." the white, red, and green transformer said, putting him down.

"But..why?" Spike questioned the black and silver mech who had saved his father less than 24 hours before.

"I..." Gobee searched for an explanation. "They made me..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooooh... cliffhanger.

Sorry, I had six pages, and decided it was too long. So I decided to cut it short. I guess you'll have to wait for the second chapter to see what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

**two:**

Okay, recap time! Syus, the leader of the group, a big, green/blue/yellow dragon made poor Gobee (the little black and silver BMW) sneak into the ark to try to kidnap Spike. Unfortunately, he gets caught...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red Alert came flying down the hall into the room, firing off a row of shots as he did. Neither of the Autobots had time to yell for him not to. The shots connected, and the second hit Gobee squarely in the back of the helmet.

Falling forward, Gobee released his grip on spike, sending him flying once more. "Spike!" Sparkplug yelled, expecting to see the boy crash onto the hard metal floor. But a pair of giant metal hands reached out to catch the falling teenager.

"Whew, thanks, Wheeljack. For a moment there, I thought I was a goner."

"No problem, spike." the tall transformer said, putting him down.

"But..why?" Spike questioned the black and silver mech who had saved his father less than 24 hours before.

"I..." Gobee searched for an explanation. "They made me..."

his sentence was cut off by the angry roar down the hall. Ratchet and Wheeljack both whirled in their steps at the sound, but met the weaponfire of a green-yellow metallic dragon; And the P-38 Magnum snipr rifle in his grasp. "Megatron!" Red Alert yowled, firing at the oncoming duo. As soon as the gun moved away, Gobee jumped up, and ran for where his friends were standing. Spike tried to run, but the black B.M.W. bent down and caught him softly around the midsection. "HELP!" the boy screamed, as Gobee reached his friends. As soon as he was beside the dragon, the rifle came out of Syus's hand, transforming as he did so.

The Autobots had to cease fire because of Spike, but Sparkplug ran forward, wrench raised over his head; Ready to rescue his son by himself. Bullet glanced at Ratchet before turning quickly to leave. The white ambulance caught his glance, and noticed the strange symbol on his chest.

"LET MY SON GO YOU MONSTER!"

Sparkplug ran after their retreating forms, but their steps outdistanced the human persuing them. Syus and Bullet had allready reached the entrance, and Gobee was a small distance behind them. He could still hear Sparkplug yelling, and Wheeljack trying to hold him back. The young mech paused, looking down at the frightened face of his prisoner, then at the boy's father. Their eyes met for an instant, and Gobee silently promised him no harm would come to his son. When Gobee reached the doorway, he transformed around the human, speeding away with Syus and Bullet flying overhead...

The expansive flat plain had a dusty and barren feel to it. The only noise was the wind whispering around the exterior of the car's sleek, black form as he sped across the dry desert.

Gobee checked his cronometer, realising how much time had really been spent on the mission, then realized spike was sitting quietly in the driver's seat, and hadn't said a word for fifteen minutes. He knew this teenager wanted to be a part of the war about as much as he himself did

. And this boy couldn't be but a few years older than himself. The BMW's sensors told him his companions were concentrating more on where they were going then on him, which left him to speak freely over the in-car comuunication system. "Um, do you have a name?" Gobee asked. "Why would you care?" the brunette human retorted. Gobee sighed, then tried another approach.

"Look, I'm just following orders...Do you like music?"

The BMW switched on the radio, tuning to the local rock channel, Hoping it would break the tension. Subconciously, Gobee started to move slightly back and forth in time to the music. It might have been the music, but Gobee could've sworn his passenger was starting to relax slightly. "Look, I'm sorry about this whole thing. But I promise you'll get home safely when it's all over, okay?" Gobee finally said, his tone sincere. Spike huffed

"reah, right. And Decepticons wanna save humanity."

Gobee would have rolled his eyes if capable. "Spike?" he said. "So you DO know my name." the brunette noted dryly. "I remember now." Gobee began. "Bumblebee yelled it when we were in that battle." the human was silent for a bit longer, then asked "Why did you save my dad?" Gobee made a suprised sound. "He's your dad." he said, his tone giving away his suprise. "I can't just stand by and watch him get stepped on!" he added. "But why kidnap me, then? I KNOW you're not a Decepticon... Are you?" Spike replied.

"No..." Gobee double checked to make sure his companions hadn't noticed him talking to his "prisoner". "Look, I can't let them know I'm even talking to you." Gobee took a deep breath, and started to explain. "We're part of a third faction. My leaders wanted to capture you to get an advantage over the Autobots. If they find out I'm even talking to you, I'll be in HUGE trouble." He said. "But why not just ask the Autobots for help? I'm sure they would be happy to have the help in fighting Megatron." Spike replied. "Yeah, except our leaders are against BOTH factions." Gobee replied.

There was an awkward silence, then Gobee's intercom came on. "Team one to team two, do you copy." It was Jade. Syus switched on his comm.

"This is Syus. Report, Jade."

"Company headed your way. The bots are headed northeast. I'm sending coordinates now. Windstriker and I are shadowing them above the cloudline. We haven't been detected yet, so we'll follow them as far as we can."

"Coordinates recieved, altering course now. break off from the Autobots and meet us back at the base. over and out." syus replied. "Over and out." the jet echoed.

over the dry, flat landscape, two jets glided behind the Autobots, just out of sensor range. From 5,000 feet, they could keep an eye on the 'bots without them noticing.

"Hey Windstriker, did you hear that?" ...

"Earth to Windy."

the purple jet snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry.Yeah, I heard."

"Let's get back to base."

"Yeah."

the A-10 was staring down at the red-and-blue semi below. She still remembered those sapphire blue eyes when he looked at her. It felt like he could see right through her; Right into her soul. Sighing, she turned left to fly beside Jade on their new heading. Out of the corner of her sensors, she caught something over the next ridge, about five miles away.

Doing a roll, she banked sharply to the right, back to her previous heading. "Windy, what are you doing?" Jade asked, following.

"Look."

Sure enough, five miles in front of the Autobots, headed directly for them were Syus, Gobee, and Bullet. "Oh no." Jade said. "Windstriker to Syus. Are you there?" Windstriker said. "I'm here." he replied. "Turn right, right now! the Autobots are headed directly for you." she said. "Are you sure?" came the calm reply. Jade responded with "Positive. We can see them from here. Do you want us to distract them?" "No. there's too many of them. We'll be fine." he said. "Just stay in the area in case we need you, though." he added. "Okay. over and out." Jade and Windstriker stayed above detector range, but the Autobots had allready detected the trio on the ground. Wheeljack had contacted Prime, from the Arc, and told him about the break in. Below the two fliers, the red-and-blue semi took a sharp left, accelerating to full speed; The other cars racing up behind him. "Syus, they've detected you. Get outta there, now!" Jade said. But there was too little time.

The two jets knew their friends were had.

Jade did a sideways roll, and went into a nosedive. Windstriker did the same. The muave and blue jet turned sideways, whizzing front of the lead vehicle. The semi was caught off gaurd, and slammed on his brakes, sliding slightly sideways. When Windstriker swooped down, she transformed, drawing her handgun. Prime transformed right before she landed, and turned at the sound of her engines.

"You." he said. Their eyes met again. But it was only for an instant, because Jade swung down, on a strafing run, firing wildly.

"GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS!" she chastised, flying back up for another pass. Prime returned fire, along with Jazz, Prowl, Bumblebee, and a couple others firing off shots as Windstriker looked around quickly for cover. A blast from Prime's rifle connected with Jade's wing, sending the jet spiraling.

"AAAAAUGHHH!"!

WHAM!

Jet met dirt, and Jade picked herself up, grumbling profusely.

"Damn plane can't keep her head out of the clouds long enough to see I'm GETTING SHOT DOWN!"

she headed back towards the mountainbase. She was damaged, so Syus wouldn't hold it against her if she retreated, right?

She cursed, knowing how mad he'd be if they botched the mission.

She started walking towards where the jets had intercepted the Autobots. Her wing was damaged, and she couldn't fly, but at least she could try to help.

Or give Windstriker a swift kick in the thrusters for letting her get shot down...

"Oh suuurree... Mary-Sue-Wind has a crush on the Autobot leader. perfect. Just friggin perfect! I wonder what Syus will say about this..."

Windstriker glanced around her warily, as she heard approximately ten different guns powering up, and being aimed in her direction. Hound glanced to his left. "Prime. I'm detecting an energy signature twelve kliks that way." The green jeep pointed to the left. Whirlwind dropped her handgun, putting her hands up in a surrenderful motion. The Autobot leader glaced at her, then toward Jazz. "Keep an eye on her for me." the Porche nodded

"Autobots, transform, and roll for Spike!" the Autobot leader thundered, transforming into a red-and-blue 1984 freightliner semi. He accelerated, thundering over the ridge, straight for where her friends were. Windstriker just hoped her friends had allready gotten away, or found a place to hide out. Windstriker stepped back from where she had dropped her gun,the black-and-white's weapon still aimed at her helmet as he retrieved her weapon. She watched the as the other Autobots transformed, roaring after Optimus Prime up over the ridge, and out of sight.

The purple and tan plane casually leaned back against a nearby rock, crossing her arms. Then Jazz noticed the symbols on her shoulders. "You're no Decepticon." he said "And you're smarter than I thought." she replied in the same sarcastic voice. "So who are you?" he queried. "I can't tell you that." she replied. "Well, if you ain't a 'con, why you tryin' ta kidnap Spike?" he countered. Windstriker glanced to her left, then glanced back at him with a look that said "I'm not talking."

Meanwhile, in a nearby cavern, Razer and Dusk watched the Autobots speed by the entryway to their mountainbase, completely oblivious to their well-gaurded lair.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Just so you kow, I am working on this again. Although I kinda can't write the next chapter till I get a review, because I don't know whether to include certain scenes or not...

So please, leave a review.

------------------------------------------------------

Recap: Syus, Bullet, and Gobee got away with Spike, and now their about to meet up with the Autobots. Jade and Windstriker are in the air, and spotted them heading straight for the group.

------------------------------------

Razer switched on his comm. "I hope you know there are Autobots headed directly towards you."

Syus clicked on his comm. "I know. How would you advise on the situation?"

"There is a shallow river bed nearby, and there is a small cave there also, it should be large enough to conceal all three of you." Razer switched the camera view from the drifter sattelite to show the riverbed.

"Did you all hear that?" Syus asked.

"You can't outrun the Autobot's, they'l find me, just you wait!" Spike yelled. Syus resisted the urge to sigh. "Gobee, it is your responsibility to keep the human from giving away our position. This means verbally, also."

the little black car swore inwardly. he didn't like this. Not one bit!

"Gobee, did you hear me?" Syus said.

"yes."

"sir."

"Windstriker, Jade, report."

silence.

"Windy, Jade report."

said purple jet looked over at the black and white, who appeared to be looking away. It was hard to tell because of his visor, though.

Her comm beeped. She glanced at him. "you're not gonna let me get that, are you?" she asked, still as casual as before.

"Nope." came the reply.

Jade swore aloud as she smacked another pine branch out of the way, climbing up the steep hill. "No-good good-for-nothing..."

WHAP!

another pine branch came back and smacked her across the face, gwetting a startled cry and some blind swatting with both hands. The jet glared at the tree, wishing she could just shoot it out of the way. Pity it would give away her position. so she just glared death at the green needly mass before her. She ducked down again, trying to get closer to the ground, although her wings scratched against every branch she passed with a soft screech.

"Great. not only do I get shot down thanks to the Optimus Prime fangirl with a schoolgirl crush. I'm gonna smell like a cheap car airfreshener when I get home. grrr..." she stomped dejectedly through the stuff, ignoring the birds that squawked and flew as they were disturbed from their nests. Her commlink beeped.

"Yeah."

"Jade, report."

"(sigh) Windy distracted the Autobots, I got shot down. I'm limping through a forest, I have no clue where Windstriker went or who she's googling at... I mean, who she's shooting at."

there was several seconds of space on the other end, but Syus chose to pretend he didn't hear that first version of it. "Um..." jade finally continued. "I'm trying to sneak up on their last known position now. I can call you when I get there and see what's going on with the situation."

"Negative. We are going into hiding for the time being, the Autobots are too close to our base. Do not contact us, we will have to maintain radio silence. we'll met up in two hours at the base. Do you understand.?"

"Yes, Syus."

"..."

"sir, sorry." Jade rolled her optics and made a face at the comm.

"See you then. Syus out." and the link clicked off. "Ugh. I'm just having a baaaad day." The jet groaned.

"And somethin' tells me it aint gettin any better." came a cheerfull voice to the left. Jade looked over. She hadn't seen that space between two trees before. How did that get there?

Now why was it she was trudging through a thicket of green pine trees and getting smacked in the face, and when she gets where she's going, there's a huge HOLE in the cover!

Jade facepalmed.

Jazz grinned.

Jade glared.

Windstriker waved

Jade flipped her off.

Windstriker frowned.

Jade looked over at where Jazz had his gun aimed at her from a few yards away. "you do realize there's two of us now, and one of you, right?" she folded her arms as she stepped out of the trees. He turned his back to the purple Windstriker.

Jade's optics didn't even flicker away from him. He'd be able to tell windy was moving just by that. Jade ducked as the purple jet fired.

"Come on, let's go before his friends show up." Jade started to run, but stopped seeing the cloud of dust sent up by cars in the distance.

"Too late." she deadpanned.

Wyldkat, Needle and Mic roared across the desert, intent on retrieving their friends, and getting the heck out of there before the autobots found them.

The white camaro and black, blue, and green Ford pickup slid to a halt in front of the two fliers. "Syus sent us to come see if you needed any help." mic stated. "We're okay. We should get out of here, though." windstriker replied as she transformed. "Need a ride?" Needle asked, putting down his tailgate.

"Thanks." Jade climbed in, and the foursome sped away.

Meanwhile, Syus crouched next to the opening at the cave's entrance, hoping the branches and underbrush he'd pulled down would conceal him and his friends. Ha glanced back at Gobee, who was still in carmode, and Spike sitting in the front seat with a petulant look on his face.

Hound took the lead of the group, radar dish swiveling back and forth. "I'm not getting anything." he radioed. "Keep looking. They're around here somewhere. I know they couldn't have gotten very far." Prime radioed back.

The group fot a few hundred meters from the cave entrance, and Syus ducked down even further, hoping his green wings would look blend in with the rest of the cave's cover. Spike glanced around the car. there had to be something he could do! He couldn't let himself be captured. Then he realized, even if he couldn't get out of the car because of the powerlocked doors, he could still warn his friends.

Hound's radar swiveled again, and he slowed down slightly. "Hang on..." He started to drive past the cave, trying to get a location on the energy signature. It was weak, but a definite energy source of some sort. Syus turned slightly and motioned to Bullet, who transformed, flying into his waiting hand.He peeked out of the cover, aiming Bullet at the group of cars, carefull not to be seen...

"BEEEEEPPP!" Spike hit the horn with both hands.

"what was that?" Prowl swiveled his sensors to the west.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

"We've got 'em now!" Bluestreak passed them and headed straight for the direction the sound had come from.

"Bluestreak, wait!" Prowl called. "it could be a..."

His words were cut off by a weaponblast hitting Bluestreak's right front wheel. The datsun skedded to a stop, transforming as he did, and firing straight back. Syus growled loudly as the shot came inches from his helmet. He hit his comm. "I need backup. now!"

Jade and Wyldkat had just gotten inside the base when Syus's voice came across. "We'll go, you get repaired." the blue car said, and she, Windstriker, Mic, and Needle ran back out of the base to go help Syus.

Jade watched them leave, wishing she could help.

Syus flew out of the cave and into the air before the autobots could get a bead on him. Bluestreak followed the dragon with his scope for a long second, then fired. The dragon let out a yelp of suprise and crashed to the ground. Bullet transformed as soon as Syus let go and fired his armcannon at the group.

"Megatron!" Prime thundered.

Bullet blinked, but kept firing.

Gobee huddled at the back of the cave as best he could in his car mode, having disconnected his horn for the time being, to keep the human from giving away his position.

"We have to find Spike!" Prime ordered. He fired at Bullet, and Prowl made a break for the cave.

Gobee saw him and did a peelout, swerving around the white 2CO's ankles past him.

Prowl turned and fired. Gobee felt his tire pop, and decided for the best option. dump the human and flee. before Spike coulde react, the car did a spinout and flung his door out, sending Spike flying into the dust.

Syus growled under his breath, but was in no position to defend themselves. They were clearly outnumbered.

"Retreat!" Syus ordered, taking to the air. he glanced to his left. "Bullet." he called. Said mech jumped into the air and transformed, landing in the dragon's claws. Bluestreak's shot had put a hole in his wing, but the pain was withstandable till they got back to their base.

Gobee sped up and over the nearby rocky ridge. Mic, Needle, and Wyldkat came flying up and transformed, laying down coverfire. Windstriker swooped down and dropped a cluster bomb, sending the Autobots scrambling for cover. Before they could fire back, the group was gone again.

Prime watched the dust cloud dissapear in the distance, then turned to the human nearby.

"Are you all right?" Hound helped Spike to his feet.

"I...I think so." the teen brushed himself off, making sure he didn't have any broken bones.

"We were right here, actually." Windstriker said, finishing her report to Syus as they travelled. "I see." The dragon said. They crested a hill, and the black and white figure looked up at the group.

"Somethin' tells me you guys aint da Autobots." Jazz snarked. He quickly dove for his gun which was a few feet away...

Jade sat on the edge of the repair table, swinging her feet back and forth like a schoolgirl, impatiently waiting for Dusk to finalize her repairs. "There. You're all fixed." she said. "Thanks." Jade hopped down, and headed to the main cavern. The wall comm beeped. Dusk pressed thebutton. "Dusk here."

Razer's voice came through. "Jade, the rest of the group have returned. I expect Syus will want your report on what happened earlier."

"I'm on my way." the jet replied, nodded to Dusk, and walked away.

Syus stalked into the main cavern, a deep scowl painting his features. Jade turned away from the main computer, and her wings drooped. _"Uh-oh, this cannot be good."_ she thought. "Syus?" she asked hesitantly.

The dragon glanced at her. "We failed." he growled.

"the Autobots managed to rescue their little human friend before we could force them to surrender." he glanced at Jade. "But." his look lightened a bit. "Windstriker said she was bringing us a suprise." He looked up as the purple and tan a-10 walked in.

"guess who I brought with me?" she grinned, pointing her gun at the mech's head.

"Oh. no. you. did. not." Jade facepalmed. "Why him?"

"Because I'm cute?" the Autobot saboteur grinned.

Jade turned to Syus "you do realize he's the Cybertronian equivalent of Houdini, right?"

Syus looked at him. "really." he seemed unimpressed.

"I've heard his reputation, Syus." the jet said.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't escape, won't we?" the dragon replied flatly.

Jade glanced at Jazz with a skeptical look. Her day had allready been bad, and somehow, she knew, this day was _not_ going to get any better...

----------------------------

Yes, I am still working on it. and for those of you I RP with, no, you weren't imagining it. There was a scene in there from the RP (seen in "From bad to Worse where Indy is getting the group's memories)

Although, I'm not going to put in the _**other**_ scenes. I think you know which scene I'm talking about. wink

-That is... unless you want me to...

Anyways, review are welcomed, flames will be laughed at, mocked, and used to light my cigarettes. so there. :-p


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Had to raise the rating for a couple of things. Mainly swearing and scenes of torture (eh... kinda.) Anyways, here's the newest chapter. Reviews are appreciated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade eyed the two Cybertonian fliers as they grabbed the shackles hanging from a chain strung up to the storage cavern's roof. "You know those are never going to hold him there." She mused aloud, eyeing the unconcious black and white between the two fliers.

Razer gave her a dark look. Dusk, on Jazz's other side just sighed behind her vocoder mask and fastened the manacle shut. Jade folded her arms. Syus rumbled from behind her. a low sound, kind of like a cross between a growl and a rough purr. Jade turned to see the green-scaled dragon-former watching them from the doorway. "So you know of his reputation?" he queried, expression never changing. Jade nodded slowly. "Yeah. He's got quite a reputation of escaping and sabotaging places. Why?" the femme jet tilted her head to one side. Syus ignored her. "He has rank?"

"Ch-yeah." Jade lifted an optic ridge. Dangit. Why was he so hard to read, all the time? you couldn't even get a feel for Syus's body language. It was like the dragon had none at all. "He's the Special Ops commander." she replied honestly.

Razer huffed softly from one side. "I say we find out what kind of information he has." he gave Syus a glance, although you could never tell Razer's expression for his vocoder mask and visor-thingie. The black, brown, and green jet snapped the other shackle closed. Jade looked up at the crossbeam the chain was attatched to. Dusk clucked from one side in amusement. "The pride of the Autobot Army, and here he is, shackled and hanging up at our mercy." she gave him a coy look.

Jade's optics flitted over the sleek black and white form, standing just a couple inches taller than herself, arms pulled up over his head. She took in the contours and curves of that automotive mode, and how the light hit the sharp angles in all the right places...

She shook the thought out of her head. This was the enemy! All the Autobots were her enemies! the enemies of the Kintaari. If Syus ever caught her having such... thoughts, she'd be tried for treason for sure! Especially if Razer and Dusk found out. They had been the founding members, the very backbone of the Kintaari cause.

Syus walked up, making barely a sound. "How much do you know about him?" he rumbled from just over the jet's right shoulder. "Uh.." she looked over at the Autobot. "We shouldn't discuss things in front of the Autobot. He might be awake, and pretending to still be unconcious, waiting for his chance to escape." she stated. Syus nodded to Razer and Dusk, who nodded back. "We'll make sure he does not escape." Razer stated, subtly flicking a wrist-spike in Jazz's direction. Syus nodded and walked out, expecting Jade to follow.

Razer watched the duo leave. "Well, if he is as apt as they say he is at escaping, I might have an idea as to how we can prevent it." Dusk tilted her head, as though reading her bondmate's thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz listened for any kind of sound as the last bit of darkness faded. He'd been shot in the back of the head on low power in the main cave, knocking him out. He gritted his teethplates at the headache that decided to announce it's prescense.. "An' boy if I aint regretting em do it now."

The first thing he noticed as he looked around was that he was in a cave, his feet were just barely touching the floor, and his arms hurt like someone had run a giant needle down the inside of either arm. He glanced up. "Well, I was close." he thought. A large peice of wire had somehow been shoved down the inside of his arm-armor from the inside of his elbows all the way to his wrists, tied, wrapped around, and then tied again higher, where he couldn't reach it, to the chain dangling from the ceiling. Something told him if he jerked on it too hard, those wires might rip out some vital circuitry. He winced and moved his attention to his surroundings, trying to concentrate on the details, and any possible escape route. He moved slightly, and hissed at the sharp pain. Damn, if his arms didn't hurt like a sonuvabitch! He grimaced.

Well, maybe they had been dumb enough to leave his feet free. He tried lifting one foot.

"clink!"

nope. Shackles. and the chain between the two cuffs was strung through a ring in the cement flooring. The saboteur mock-pouted. "You gotta be kiddin me."

He tried to put his weight against the wires holding his arms. Maybe he could break them? He tried, wincing as the wires inside his arms made circuits snap and put more weight on it. He hissed under his vocaliser, feeling small wires starting to break under the pressure. Finally, he let go. Whoever had strung him up like this hadn't just ran a wire through the inside of his arm-armor. They had made sure to string it through the circuitry and coolant lines, too, apparently. And even if he could reach his trusty lock pick, it wouldn't do him any good. Voices sounded down the hall, and Jazz tried to hear what they were saying.

The storage bay door opened again, and a green and brown flier with black wings which angled down towards the floor, and spikes on his hip-armor walked in. He had another set on his arms that extended just past his elbows. The saboteur couldn't see his face for his darkly-colored visor and vocaliser mask, but had a feeling he had seen this mech somewhere before.

An almost identical flier followed behind the first, except that her color scheme was pink, blue, and purple. and without the visor. blue optics with a hint of purple regaurded the prisoner. Jazz just offered a smile. "I don't suppose your here ta post my bail, are ya?" Razer, the darker colored one, snorted in mock-humor.

"Hardly"

He glanced at the lighter colored flier. "Dusk." he called, holding out a hand. The pink and blue femme handed him a cutting torch, and it snapped on with a low poof. "Now, where to begin?" Razer mused, the blue flame reflecting off his visor, giving him a malevolent-yet-mischevious look.

The brown and green flier circled the Autobot, pausing behind him. "So," he asked almost conversationally, "You are the Autobot's Special Ops officer?"

Jazz turned his head slightly. "Nah. I'm jus' the barkeep. Ya know, get all da mechs drunk, an work da jukebox."

"Crack!" The torch slashed across Jazz's back, severing the metal between two windows of his car-roof, and shattered the two windows. Jazz sucked in a breath, trying not to hiss in pain. Not that it wasn't anything he couldn't handle, it just caught him off-gaurd. Razer circled again, like a shark closing in on it's prey.

"You have access to the Autobots' main computer." It wasn't a question.

"If you say so." came the reply.

"Crack!" the windows on the left side shattered, and the torch bit into the metal. This time Jazz was ready, though. Razer applied just a little pressure and started cutting away the metal along the top of the car between the black and white's shoulders. Razer smirked when Jazz tensed, his hands wrapping around the wires that bound his hands, and were holding him up. The torch crossed a wire, and Jazz clenched his jawplates. _"jus' try an' find a place on the opposite wall to concentrate on."_ he thought. _"Anything to take yer mind off it."_

He didn't see Dusk pull out a pair of cutters untill she reached for his left arm. "That jet said you might still be able to escape." She reached into the space between armor plates and started snipping wires. "Remind me ta thank her." Jazz jerked, but not getting very far. He cursed inwardly. Dusk's cornflower-blue optics narrowed slightly, as though she were silently laughing at his predicament. Dusk grabbed a bunch of wires, too many for the cutters to go through at once and started cutting, yanking for added leverage. The black and white whimpered softly, trying not to show any weakness. Dusk grabbed the cut wires and shoved them out of the way with one hand, pushing the ends of several together as she did so. Jazz shivered at the bolts of electricity send down his arm and across his chest.

Dusk grabbed a dagger out of subspace and jabbed it into the black and white Autobot's shoulder joint, shoving it deeper, into the rotor cup. Jazz winced and squeaked softly. Razer finished cutting and grabbed the loosened cartop and yanked. The sound of screeching metal echoed around the large cavern, covering up the noise Jazz made. The Porsche narrowed his optics behind his visor. Dusk found the muscle cable and used the cutters to start chewing through it, illiciting another whimper. "you won't be able to untie yourself now, will you?" she teased. Razer tossed the metal to one side and went to work on the other arm, cutting through wires quickly with the torch, and severed the cables. Dusk gave her bondmate and aggrivated look for finishing so much faster than her. She worked for a second longer, than leaned around the prisoner to look at Razer. "So, what do you want to do next?" she asked around a shaking arm.

Razer "hmm"ed, and walked around to stand in front of Jazz. Dusk grabbed the cutting torch and finished her work. "Razer glanced at her when Dusk came up to stand beside him. Razer smirked behind his facemask. "Take his visor." he took back the torch. "I want to see the look on his face when he begs for mercy." Dusk nodded and stuck out one wrist spike. Sher walked up and puched the black and white in the face, shattering the blue visor, and leaving a puncture-hole by his left optic. Red-gold optics narrowed at her. Dusk lifted one optic ridge. Razer readjusted the cutting torch and sliced through Jazz's bumper, tossing it into the growing pile of metal to one side.

"You've gone quiet." he noted.

"Bite me." came the low reply.

Razer started to cut away the hood on Jazz's chest.

"Nice place you got." the saboteur glanced around. "Know any gnomes?"

"Crack!" the torch crossed a power cord, and Jazz bit back a cry. Dusk walked up. "Carefull, love. You do that too many times, and you could sever a main power cord." Razer gave her a glance. "I know what I'm doing. And that." he pointed to the cord in question. "Only goes to his engine. It is not a vital component"

"Elves maybe?"

Razer gave him an irritated glance.

"mole-men?"

Razer muttered something uncomplimentary under his vocaliser.

Razer directed the torch around the front of the car, which stuck out, and sparks flew. Dusk looked up at Jazz's face as his air intakes sped up slightly. He tried to concentrate on that spot on the wall across from him. He felt his headlights pop. Razer moved to the other side, and motioned for Dusk to help him. The two yanked on the loosened metal, which came free. Except for a few wires here and there holding it on.

Dusk pulled out the clippers, ignoring another whimper, this time hearable, and quickly cut the wires. Jazz balled his hands into fists, and his optics narrowed. He glared at the duo, but they ignored him. The two went to work cutting away the rest of the armor, knowing there were sensors underneath that would feel every bit of pain they inflicted. _"Kind of like being skinned alive."_ Razer thought, smirking as he cut another strip of metal and tossed it into the pile.

-----------------------------------------------

About an hour later, the showers of sparks subsided, and Razer and Dusk stepped back and admired their handiwork, the almost-bare form suspended in a standing positon, except for the bowed head. The once- decorated black and white armor was completely gone, except for a few scraps here and there, leaving a mass of wires and circuits, and structural struts. Even his tires and spoiler had been ripped off. Any hints of a carmode were gone, and the twisted, burnt, and ripped metal had been tossed haphazardly in a pile in one corner. Dimmed reddish-gold optics gazed at the floor.

The storage bay-cavern door slid open, and Syus walked in, followed by Jade. Syus just looked at her. She looked at Jazz and glanced away. Syus walked over to the jet, and lowered his voice so the others wouldn't hear. "Remember, you are here to do a job. I expect you to proove yourself." Jade folded her arms and frowned, staring at the floor and not meeting Syus's gaze like she would be expected to out of respect. She was silently arguing with him, still. They had just had a discussion about this. Well, more like an argument. That was how she got reigned into this whole thing.

Razer and Dusk glanced at each other, then at Jade. Razer fingered his cutting torch fondly. Jade saw it. Syus moved in front of her, blocking the fliers's view and growled. That was demanding her attention. she finally met his stare. Amber optics narrowed slightly. "You know there is no room for the weak or traitors here. If you fail to get the information, or refuse, you will share his fate." he glanced to the side with his optics, not moving his head, as though to imply Razer and Dusk. "Do it." He shoved some kind of tool in the femmeflier's hands.

_"So this is how he wants me to prove my loyalty?"_ Jade thought. She glanced at Razer and Dusk. "Well, if I don't, I'm sure they would love to rip me apart like they did him." she glanced at Jazz. Syus took a step back, and nodded to Razer and Dusk, who followed the green dragon-former to the door. Before the door slid shut, Syus added "You have one hour to get the codes." the door shut, locking with a 'click'. Jade sighed and let her wings drop. "Damn. Double damnit." She went over to the nearby table and set down the tool. She didn't even know what it was. She leaned against the table. She thought for a minute, then clicked on her comm. "Hey Needle, you still got that big ol tool box of yours in your quarters?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" came the young male voice. "I think I'm gonna need it." Jade replied, and sighed as she cut the link.

She glanced at Jazz, and realised he was looking at her. "What!? You think you're having a bad day." she glared, folding her arms. The Autobot still said nothing, but glanced up at the wires, then back at her.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not gonna be your rescuer, so don't even ask."

She turned back to the small table. "You don't strike me as da knight in shining armor type anyways. Maybe the damsel in distress type."

Jade pursed her lip-components annoyedly, and looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Or maybe da' crash-landing type. Yaknow, baby birdie?" he grinned. "Tweet. tweet?"

Jade snickered, knowing he was implying her 'crash landing' the time he had been watching the kintaari training ground with Wyldkat, but quickly covered it. She turned around and folded her arms. "You can just shut up." she said half-amusedly. "Unless you wanna give me teletraan-1's access codes." she added, scowling. "Nope." Jazz shook his head and winced.. "not gonna happen. Sorry."

Jade sighed. She reached for the radio and turned it on. The band _Nine Inch Nails_ came on, and the jet turned it up, downing an energon cube. Gah. She was going to have to be really intoxicated to pull this one off. "Oh well, if I'm that drunk, maybe I won't care when Syus decided to let 'em shoot me." she thought out loud. She had allready had two cubes beforehand. She woindered briefly if that was why she had gotten into the argument with the green dragon (Syus). She shrugged and pulled out another, waiting for Needle to show up with his stuff.

------------------------------------------------

The occasion Jazz referred to with the "baby birdie" wisecrack happened in one of the chapters of "The Sky is the Limit". More soon. and yes, I'm going to try to get the Autobots's side of this, too.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I had originally started this as my NaNoWriMo fic, but realised it began in the middle of my story series (and what's worse, the middle of a fanfic!) and not the beginning. So I instead wrote something else. But this has flashbacks which are fanfics from my fanchar100 challenge, I just put it in here to get some idea of the timeline of my fiction so Sometime in the future I can put it all together for one huge (novel length) story. The flashback is the fanfic "What Goes Well Ends Well... Right?" the "Loyalty" prompt of F100. And yes, more picking on Jazz.

No more flashbacks after this, I promise. (Except for a tiny one in the next chapter that I just wrote in to fill the gap between "What Goes well" and this fanfic. "What Goes Well" happens directly before this fic, F.Y.I.

Oh, also forgot. Jade's halfway drunk here. I can't write drunk scenes worth a salt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Music blared throughout the large storage cave, a horrid peice of heavy metal, screaming guitars, and scratchy vocals that would make even the chivalrous Optimus Prime cringe and run for cover.

The only thing worse was the sounds it was covering up. Screams that were drowned out by the music.  
A rosy muave and blue colored femme jet walked over to a small table on one side of the room, and picked up the energon cube she had been sipping on. no doubt, it had been spiked. The bluish swirls throughout it were a dead giveaway. "s'bout time you said s'mthinggg." she slurred.

Her companion, the one who'd been doing all the noisemaking swayed slightly, cracked gold optics straining to focus on the object of his current dislike. a few ragged breaths sounded as the song died down. The femmejet reached over and turned the radio off. "And what if I have nothin' ta say ta you."

The femme shook her head. "Jazz, Jazzy." she turned around. "We don't have to make this harder than it is, you know."

He snorted undignifiedly, as though to say "yeah right". The jet, now identified as Jade, eyed the thick metal door to the storage bay the two of them currently were in. "No, really. I don't want to do this." she abruptly sat down. "It's just...Syus is... making me..." she sighed. The green dragon had told her in a not-so-friendly voice that since she knew so much about the Autobot saboteur, she could be the one to interrogate him, find out what the Ark's access codes were, and get all the information she could out of him.

Apparrently, syus, A.K.A. Scythe, didn't know Jazz was in SPECIAL OPS!

Jade buried her face in her hands. "Why me." she mutterred. "Cause you're..." Jazz almost repeated the same smartass line he'd told them when Windstriker dragged him into their control room. She hadn't liked the idea, either, but apparently Scythe had a mind for revenge.

----------------------------------------

_**Two weeks Ago, Dayton, Ohio...**_

"Are you sure about this?" a purple femme asked as the four Kintaari crept forward in the darkness. The femmejet, with an alt mode of an A-10 Thunderbolt, hadn't been too happy about the idea of raiding a gasoline shipping and storage plant. But Jade had suggested something far away from the Ark, easily accessible, and in an area she was familiar with. So if they had to escape quickly, their ground-based counterparts, Mic and Needle, a Camaro and pickup truck, could quickly evade any persuers.

Which was how they came to be on Brandt pike in Dayton. A residential area. Jade quickly scanned for anything other than humans, and grinned. "If there was anyone, I don't think they wanna come say hi to the new guys in town." Mic, the white-colored Camaro, shot her a sour look. "No, but Wright Patterson Airforce base is, like, ten miles away." He hurriedly fetched the fuel siphoning equipment and opened the square metal plate that led to the underground fuel tanks. Jade silently eeped, and brought out the cube-making machine. Everything was hooked up and started to create small, glowing yellowish energon cubes.  
They were hidden on one of the backroads to the premises, among a row of neatly-kept houses, so if anyone saw them, they might think it was the shadows and the trees playing tricks on their eyes.

"I'm gonna go keep an eye in the sky." Windstriker said, and took off. Mic picked up another cube and considered winging it at the femmejet, but decided against it. He'd surely get yelled at for wasting good energon. Windstriker transformed into her A-10 Thunderbolt alt-mode and took off. She winced as the sound bounced off at least five buildings.

"Great." Mic mumbled. He clicked his comm, resisting the urge to simply yell at the jet "You know, if they didn't know we were here before, they know we're here now!!!" But the femme pretended not to hear as she circled lazily. She knew how much of a risk it would be if someone had heard them. She hummed to herself, trying to relieve some of her boredome. after a minute, her commline came on.

"Just fine, from up here"

"Well, keep an eye out for jets. There's an Airforce base nearby here." Mic added.

Windstriker circled again, spotting a group of cars racing down the road running paralell to Brandt Pike.  
"That's not normal traffic." she noted. She swung down and clicked on her comm. "Jade, there's a bunch of cars and a semi coming down Old Troy Pike." she radioed. She pretended not to hear Mic swearing profusely in the background. The red and blue semi turned and roared down Stanley avenue, his friends right behind him.

"They're here." Windstriker radioed, noticing the man at the security gaurd's station by the front gate watching the trio.

"Let's go, come on, move!" Mic started pulling up the fuel siphon tubes from the underground gas tanks.

Ironhide, Prime, and Brawn pulled into the front of the shipping plant, transforming and scaring the everlovin daylights out of the man at the gaurds post. Prime gave him a look, but decided not to say anything. The man probably allready knew what was going on.

Needle looked up as Windstriker swooped down, hovering over the gaurd's building. The security gaurd yelled something, and pointed at the trio, then fled across the street, dissapearing in-between the apartment buildings

"Cease and Decist." he thundered. Jade snickered. "Classical Prime intro. Comes thundering in all big and bad and says three words, expecting us to run." She gathered up the machine quickly as possible.

"How many cubes?" Jade started shoving as many as possible in Mic's trunk, shutting the glass hatch-trunk lid.

"We'll count them later." Mic started his engine and revved it slightly, anxious to leave. Jade shoved a couple cubes in her storage compartments, and put the rest in Needle's truck bed, making sure they were secure.

"Go!" she said, and took off to help Windstriker distract the Autobots. The muave and blue jet swooped down towards where the purple A-10 was leaning casually against the gaurd building, and the Autobots walked up.  
"Where are the others?" Prime asked. "

What others?" Windstriker replied innocently, optics flitting over the tall, masculine build of the Autobot leader. She realised she was staring about the same time Jade did.

Prowl looked across the open field at the two retreating forms. the purple femmejet looked at Prime. A small smile crossed her features, but the rose-and-blue seeker flying up rolled her optics.

"Windy!" Jade snapped. "Get your head out of the clouds!"

The F-15 fired off a row of shots at the autobots. Brawn and Ironhide fired back, but missed. the muave and blue femmeseeker did a barrel roll, and circled again, landing atop one of the huge cylindrical above-ground fuel tanks.

"Neener neener neener!" she called.

Brawn raised his gun to fire, but Prime stopped him. "No." he signaled for them to hold their fire, and glanced back at Windstriker. the purple and tan plane smiled, and took off, flying up to perch beside Jade atop the fuel tank.

"That's what they want us to do. Those tanks are filled with fuel. The explosion would destroy everything in the area." Prime explained.

They hadn't even noticed Prowl calling for backup as the two group regaurded one another from their positions. The people in the apartments across the street peeked out their doors at the odd noises, then quickly darted back inside, wishing they hadn't. One woman, an older lady with greying short brown hair and brown eyes had gone out to find her cat, and openly stared at the creatures. She muttered something about her medication not working, and walked back inside, convinced it had never happened.

Meanwhile, the black, green, and blue pickup truck and white Camaro Z-28 (Needle and Mic) had reached the offramp, and sped down the highway headed north. they two radioed the pair of perching femmes.

"We're on the road." Needle reported.

The two excellerated from 80 to 90 miles per hour, weaving and bobbing around traffic.

"About time." Jade muttered. She smirked at the group of Autobots from her 'perch'. "What's wrong, can't fly? too bad." she laughed. Prowl had been calculating the situation from beside Prime. He'd seen two others departing from the back entrance of the location, and sent Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who had been en route to their location, after them. Prime was about to announce that they were outnumbered, and was still wondering how in the world there were femmes. The only one he knew of were Elita-1's troupe on Cybrtron. and even Autobot femmes were rare. Neutral femmes were almost unheard of, and Decepticon femmes simply didn't exist.  
He didn't get the chance to ask.

Windstriker took off, and Jade hovered a few meters over the storage tank.

"How about a little something to keep our auto-friends busy?" the jet aimed an armcannon at the fuel tank below her.

"Jade, don't!" Windstriker glanced at the Autobot leader again, and a smile flickered across her lip components. She turned back to Jade with a scowl. "There's humans nearby. The explosion would injure, if not kill who-knows how many." she stated.

Jade glanced at her with a shocked look. "I wasn't... I mean... " she glanced at the Autobots.

"Fine."

She fired a parting shot at the trio of autobots before flying away.

Windstriker shook her head. "I have to apologise for my friend, Prime. She's a little... exciteable sometimes." Prime noted the odd symbol on the purple femmes wings when she spoke to him. they caught in the light just enough to see the outline of three pairs of wings overlaid on top of each other, and a square in the center with it's points going up and down, instead of straight across like a normal square. in the center of that was a circle. The symbol itself came to an arrowhead-shaped point at the bottom. He could've sworn he'd seen it somewhere before, but where?"

"Who are you?" he asked. But it was too late. The femme had transformed into a purple jet with the engines on the tailfins, and taken off. He'd seen seekers, he'd seen other jets. In fact, the Aerialbots were an odd combination of different types of airplanes. but he'd never seen a new version of the A-10 used for a transformer. Prowl's voice brought him out of his musings. "Sir. We should go after them." "Right." Prime nodded. "Ironhide." He turned to the rusty red van next to him. "I want you and Brawn to stay here and make sure everyone's okay. and in case they decide to come back." Megatron had tried that one once or twice. Prime wasn't sure if he had planned it that way or not, but they had forced the Decepticons to retreat once without damaging the power plant, and found out the Insecticons had returned mere minutes later to try to take further advantage of the facility. They were lucky Windcharger, Brawn, and Trailbreaker were in the area.  
He Transformed and started down the road. Prowl followed behind him.

Meanwhile, Mic and Needle swerved in-between the cars, trucks, and sometimes using the emergency lane to avoid the mid-evening traffic.They cleared the traffic and had some open road, so they swerved back and forth in a sort of highway hopscotch, first Mic in the lead, then Needle would accelerate and get in front of him.

They were so busy trying to cut each other off, they didn't notice the two low-slung sportscars as they came roaring up. The two Lamborginis, one red, one yellow, zoomed past and accelerated, kicking up a cloud of dust in Mic's headlights.

"Oh, they think they're so fast, huh?" Mic snorted, gunning his engine, and accelerating to catch up.

"C'mon, Sunny, let's show these jokers what we can really do." the red Lamborgini said, acellerating just a little more, but not enought to lose their followers.

The white camaro sped up to 120 miles per hour. The pickup truck, Needle, sped up behind him slightly, but let him go. "This isn't going to end well." he muttered. He couldn't risk jarring the energon cubes. One good bump in the road, and they'd all quite literally 'go poof'. And most likely take his aft end with them.

The black F-150 pickup accelerated to the edge of 100mph to catch up before something really bad happened. "Mic, slow down. It's not worth risking the cubes, just to get into a road race." he radioed. "No way. I'm gonna show these suckers who's the fastest. Besides, the cubes'll be fine. They're in between a blanket and some old radio equipment. They're not going anywhere." he replied, accellerating slightly.

The red and yellow sportscars zipped around a blue car, eliciting an angry honk.

"Humans." Sunstreaker muttered.

"They just don't kow how to drive, do they?" the yellow sportscar swerved around a minivan, his low-slung road-hugging design allowing him to maneuver more easily than the Camaro that was straining to catch up.

"Slow down bro. Or he's never gonna catch up." Sideswipe joked. Sunstreaker slowed slightly, and caught a glimpse of the white car in his rearview sensor. A few more cars, and the highway was open again.

"Thought you could lose me, huh? well here I am!" Mic gunned his engine again, R.P.M.s screaming around his frame as he strained to catch up.

The Lamborginis sped up again, and zoomed down the highway, out of sight. Mic growled something and slowed to let Needle catch up. The two sped along at 80 miles per hour, Mic still fuming silently.

Jade and Windstriker appeared from over the trees to the left. Jade swore under her breath. They couldn't see what was coming from the incline of the highway, but both jets could see the roadblock up ahead.

"Exit, now!" Jade snapped. Needle slammed on his brakes and swerved sharply right, wheels striking up gravel as he almost missed the onramp. He slowed, and then gulped as a flash of electricity assaulted his frame. One of the cubes was buzzing. "Ohno. Oh please, no." The pickup truck silently prayed it wouldn't explode and set off the rest of them. He was carrying at least a dozen mini-cubes. He really didn't want to have to spend the next week and a half in repairbay, and was positive Scythe would let RAZER be the one to fix him. That made him shudder.  
Finally, the buzzing died down to a quiet hum, and went quiet. "Thank goodness." he let out a sigh of relief.

Mic kept going. He was determined to catch up to those two punks and show them what racing was all about. He loved a good race, and the Autobots were far behind them back at the gasoline plant. so what was Jade going off about. He wondered where his 'racing partners' had gone too. A pang of dissapointment crossed his sensors, and he thought he had lost them. But he sped up, sure that if they really wanted to race, they just might slow down enough to give him a decent chance to catch up. Then the race would really be on.

Windstriker hissed an oath under her vocaliser. "He just doesn't listen sometimes." she all-but growled.

Jade cursed out loud. She had been put in charge of this mission. and if anyone frelled it up, it would be her head on the chopping block, so to speak. Syus was a good leader, but if he got mad, he deferred to his two advisors, who were anything but understanding. Razer and Dusk were known for their shrewd survival skills. and about a hundred ways of inflicting pain. While fixing damages.

"Mic, those Lamborginis you're chasing are Autobots." Jade added, voice tense. The white Camaro slammed on his brakes.

Sure enough, a hundred meters away were the two Lamborginis, parked in the middle of the highway facing each other. the front end of the yellow one was slightly in front of the red one.

And they were backed by a firetruck-transformer, a Car-former, a black jeeplike 'former, and a grey and white Autobot who looked almost like an identical twin of the highway patrol car-former.

Mic swore and swerved off the road, transforming as he went.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Inferno, Trailbreaker, Wheeljack and Bluestreak." Jade informed him as she and Windstriker landed beside him.

"You could have told me earlier, you know." Mic said, glancing at her nervously. Jade looked at windstriker, then back at Mic. "I think we can carry him, don't you? make for a quick getaway?" she said.

"What!? no, you'll drop me!" Mic protested.

"We need Cover fire." Windstriker pointed out.

"Drat." Jade replied.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had transformed and started towards them, guns drawn. "So, you wanted to race, huh?"

"I'll give you coverfire, get out of here." Jade fired off a rapid string of shots at the opposition, and mic ran up the nearby exit, transforming and engine gunning before his wheels hit the pavement.

Trailbreaker activated his forcefield, blocking the weaponfire Jade fired at the group. Windstriker joined Jade, firing off row after row of shots...

"this isn't working!" Windstriker noted. "How the hell did they find us!?" Mic demanded.  
Jade shook her head, and hit her comm. "Needle, get out of here. Now"  
"Why, what's going on? what's that sound"  
"nothing"  
Mic glared and hit his comm. "It sure as hell isn't nothing. little miss perfect-plan here got us led into a trap!" he fumed. Jadebackstepped. "There's nothing to hide behind." she eepped. The autobots started forward, guns still aimed. They had temporarily stopped shooting at least.

"BLAM!" Trailbreaker was thrown forward into Bluestreak. BLAM! Prowl ducked and sidestepped as a second energon cube exploded against the pavement where he'd just been standing. "Take that, muthertruckers!" came the hoot. Jade facepalmed. "...Needle..."

The pickup truck had transformed and somehow managed to shove every single energon cube in his truck bed into his subspace pockets, minus about four of them, which he was now using as mini-bombs against the Autobots from the overpass he was standing on. Wheeljack turned and fired.  
Needle ducked and the shot flew past his head. There was an angry honk and a shout of something unrepeatably lewd as an angry motorist almost got smushed by the ducking giant.

Another one came flying up. Now Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were running towards the overpass Needle was standing on. He trasnsformed and sped away, the lambo brothers following.

Jade and Windstriker looked at each other and started firing. Trailbreaker fired back. Jade tried to take out Bluestreak, but he was fairly well hidden behind Trailbreaker's mass. "I think we should go." Jade turned around to see Mic hightailing it out of there. Jade started to take off. Windstriker stayed put. "Windy!" Jade yelled. "Go. I'll make sure they don't get you."

Jade cursed. Windstriker was allready heavily damaged. She had no place to hide. Another shot shattered the Thunderbolt's cockpit window.

Something threw sparks.

Bluestreak and Wheeljack were firing so rapidly, Jade knew if they didn't both fly out of there now, one of them wouldn't be flying away at all. "Windy, get your aft up here, that's an order."

"I outrank you"

"damnit, don't pull rank on me now! We gotta go, and they can't follow!" she managed to hit Bluestreak in the arm. Windstriker staggered back a couple steps, but kept going. Her gun clicked.

Out of ammo. "Time to go!" Windstriker tried to take off, but ended up looking like she was performing some sort of bizzarre dance routine. She couldn't take off.

"Help!"

Jade came straight down behind her and grabbed her around the waist. She truned her afterburners on full, leaving large unsightly black marks on the pavement, and the smell of burnt asphalt wavering up after them as they took off, jet engines screaming with effort.

Wheeljack lauched one of his shoulder misiles after them, nearly knocking them out of the air. Windstriker cursed loudly as it hit her wing. Jade whirled and uprighted, and hauled her load away.

-----------------------------------------

The green dragon transformer turned around as the foursome entered the main cavern. Scythe, known to his friends as simply "Syus", was glad that they had made it back alive. Their sattelite had picked up Autobot activity leaving the Ark. He looked over the group, and realised just how close they had come to not making it back. He tried to calm the anger that threatened to make it's way to the surface. He took a deep breath and let it out.

Needle drove over to a corner and transformed, haphazardly dumping his load of cubes in a pile, and hurried back to help Jade and Mic, who were dragging a heavily-damaged Windstriker between them.

One wing dangled by a couple wires, and her chest and midsection armor was blackened and burned in places, and had a few holes blasted in it in places that were throwing sparks.

The purple Thunderbolt held one foot slightly off the floor, trying not to bump her damaged ankle. Her head was down, and the bearely-concious plane's optics flickered. She didn't look up, but it was obvious she was upset, and in pain.

the winged american dragon rushed over to help the two lay the purple plane on the rock flooring. Windstriker whimpered softly, but didn't say anything.

"What. happened." Syus demanded, voice full of cold fury. He glanced up, amber eyes flashing yellow angrily.

"the... Autobots." Windstriker managed. Needle ran out of the cavern to go fetch his tools. Dusk came over carrying a few tools to work on what she could while Needle was getting his. The pink and blue flier knelt beside the plane.

"You see.. they don't care who you are. So long as you are their enemy, and trying to get energy from this planet, that is so full of it. They want it all for themselves, and the humans. If you are even trying to get energy to survive with, they think of you as their enemy." she said softly. She fetched a small scanner from her toolbox and started going over the worst of the damaged exometal.

"If you are their enemy, they would rather shoot you then ask questions and try to come to a peacefull resolution. They claim they are defenders of peace. This world has energy enough for all of us. Why should we have to ask their permission to have what we have to have for survival?" the jetlike flier shook her head. "That is like a human asking someone if they can breathe their air." She took out another tool, and started to mend the sparking wires.

"But..." Windstriker started, optics flickering again.

"Shhhh." Dusk soothed. "It'll be okay. you'll be fine with a few repairs." she added, sealing the worst set of sparking wires, and pulled out a small hypo. The green dragon, Syus, glanced at her. "It's just a painkiller. It willl take the edge off." the green mech nodded. There was a small hiss, and Windstriker relaxed slightly, her optics dimming as she went to sleep.

Syus stared off into space for a second, and his expression hardened. "I want to know what happened. Jade?" he turned his scrutinizing look on the seekerfemme.

Said jet glanced at Mic."The Autobots intercepted us on the highway. I don't know how they anticipated what route we were going to take, unless they had both the highways covered." she looked worried for a second. "They may be more organized than we thought they were." she looked at Syus, who nodded.

"Mic." he turned to the white Camaro next. Mic looked at Windstriker with an almost guilty expression.

"The Autobots cut us off. They barracaded the highway. Windstriker and Jade tried to give me coverfire so I could get away." he looked at the floorpanels.

"And where was Needle?" Syus asked. Jade interrupted. "They split up. So our cargo would make it back safely. We had every intention of getting back intact. We.. didn't know they had a forcefield shield device." she stated. she glanced at Mic, knowing she'd just lied for him. He had disobeyed her order to exit the highway, which was what had gotten them into the fight. Needle came running in, and knelt across from Dusk with his toolbox.

"So they started it?" Syus asked in a softer voive, glancing at where Dusk and Needle were working dutifully to repair Windstriker."Uh, depends on what you mean." Mic glanced away, suddenly finding the lines and shadows of the wall to his left quite interesting.

"On the highway." Syus clarified.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. they did."

Syus lifted an optic ridge in question. He knew they were lying. But it would not change what had just happened. And it could have been caused by inexperience. As long as they could still work as a team, they would learn how to appropriately handle situations like this. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

After a second, Mic noticed the unbelieving expression on the green leader's face. He knew Syus could tell when someone was lying. he had that habit of somehow guessing what was the truth, and what wasn't. Jade swore up and down he could read 'auras', the energy signature of another person. Mic thought it was a load of crap.

"They tried to run me off the road!" he added. "Didn't they?" he looked at Needle, who looked up and nodded. After a moment of studying the wall across from him, Mic finally said "This is war, Syus, it's not shoot at them a few times and run away. Unless we can find a way home..."

Syus cut him off, optics flaring dark yellow. "I know, John. Next time, we will have to move faster, be more accurate." the green dragon looked around at each of his warriors. His eyes fell on Windstriker, and his face darkened angrily. he looked up at his group.

"The Autobots will pay for what they have done. For nearly killing one of us for doing no more than trying to get energy to survive with." He turned back to the computer, catching the reflection in the screen.

"that, I make my oath." His optics flashed bright yellow, then dimmed back to their normal amber color.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, last chapter for a flashback. Then it'll get back to the present moment. If you want me to cut the scene short with Jade and Jazz, please let me know. Or if you want me to continue it. I can't decide which to do (short or long). I want to write the full version, but I'm pretty sure it'l solidly sue my fancharacter, and I don't want to hear any cries of "Ewww! We didn't want to see that!" afterwards.

(Because of the dubious consent- I mean..content. eyeshifts involved)

Also, the flashback seen here is actually the prequel for this very fic (ha ha) that I nvere got typed. I only just found it, so I included it as a flashback in this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The femmejet picked up a vial of something amber colored, almost translucent, and walked back over to Jazz, who she was pretty sure was thinking about oh, about seventeen million ways to turn her into scrap metal by now. She sighed and pulled the stopper off. "I don't know why they asked me to do this. apparently, because I ran my big mouth when they dragged you in and said something that made them think I know you."

"Do you?" came the reply. The hand with the vial hovered over his left shoulder for a minute. His visor had been shattered, so she could see those yellowish colored optics staring right at her. She met his gaze. Optic to optic. They say the eyes cannot lie.

"No. I don't." she shook whatever thought she had away, and dripped the liquid onto his armor. She hoped it wouldn't hit anything vital. The liquid hissed as metal heated and melted. Jazz shuddered, but didn't cry out. Jade was beyond caring. she was too drunk now, anyway. "Dude, I just need something. It doesn't have to be important. Hell, if you'd just give me the code to the security camera feed I'd be happy. And Syus isn't going to know the difference." she reasoned. Really, it was either him or her right now. But Jazz wouldn't say anything and betray his comrades. On the other hand, Jade knew that if she failed to get any information, Syus would let Razor take over. and more than likely, he'd be practicing his tecniques on _her._ She leaned in. "Come on. I'm not good at this kind of thing. and if I don't get something, I'm gonna be in the same predicament you are in about..." she glanced at the clock. "an hour and a half"

nothing. Not even a peep. Just another glare.

Jade sighed. She turned away and put the stopper back on the top of the vial, setting it back on it's holder on the table. She picked up the scanner Needle had left for her. The pickup truck was a good mechanic, but not nessesarily a good medic. Dusk, Razer's almost-identical mate, had been teaching him. He was on his way to being a fairly decent medic.

Jazz finally spoke. "Why Spike?"

"hmm?" Jade glanced up, circling him.

"You heard me."

"I'm supposed to be the one asking the questions." the femmejet replied, circling around behind him.

"Well, ya haven't asked anything yet."

"Okay, why Wyldkat?"

Jazz blinked. now there was something he hadn't expected. The car was one of the Kintaari, but she liked the autobots better. Syus thought she'd been running spy missions to the Ark, when in reality, she had been giving the autobots periodical updates on what the Kintaari were up to. \

"what?"

Jade circled around front again. "Dude, she's my CAR!" the seeker exclaimed. Yup, that was true, too. The car had been just another car, till the group (not counting Razer and Dusk) got zapped into this universe.

"I dunno." came the answer.

Jade frowned. "Spike would've been the leverage we needed to get what we wanted. Be it energon cubes, or whatever. I don't know what Syus had planned for him, or why." she responded.

"Now." she leaned in. "The codes." Red-gold optics narrowed. Jazz looked away. Jade sighed, reaching for another tool. The door slid open.

Jade mentally swore.

Syus normally didn't get involved in such... low jobs like this. He looked at Jazz, then at Jade, then asked "Any progress?" Jade shrugged. "Almost there. He's starting to weaken. Give me another... mm.. hour or so"  
another shudder ran though the Autobot's frame. Jade walked up and grabbed an exposed wire, twisting and pulling at the same time. The Autobot moaned. Syus looked at the two of them. "Keep me informed." he turned on his heel and left. Jade let out a sigh of relief. She rolled her optics and grabbed her energon cube off the table. "_why did he want Spike, I wonder? because he thought the Autobots' pet might be important to them?"_ she thought.

She wished that mission had gone better. Although Gobee had done rally well. The little black BMW was afraid of anything that had a gun and could shoot him. She smirked at the memory.

_**One Week ago, the Kintaari mountainbase (here)**_

The group lined up, waiting for morning orders to be given. Jade folded her arms and leaned against the wall behind them. Mic, the white camaro Z-28 on the other end, shifted his weight from one foot to the other, chewing on the end of one finger in boredom. Next to him was Needle, a black, green, and blue Ford F150 pickup truck, who glanced around anxiously, wondering what was taking their leader so long. Next to him was Gobee. The youngest and smallest of the group. the little black BMW 350i stood just barely a half a head taller than the Autobot Bumblebee. and chest height to everyone else.

Next to him was Wyldkat. The car they had 'borrowed' just prior to their arrival in this dimension. There had been rumors and questions as to why the Plymouth Reliant had been turned into a transformer, and Mic had actually become his car. The blue-opticed four-door was chatting nonchalantly with Windstriker, the purple and tan plane next to her.

Windstriker, an A-10 Thunderbolt, had the alt. mode of the new, redesigned Thunderbolt, not the old version. she was snickering at some of the comments Wyldkat made. "Hey Jade." she tapped the jet on the shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Is it true you really like as certain black and white Autobot?"

Faces turned. Accusing stares were pointed at the jet. Mic was disinterested. Gobee shook his head and ignored them.

"No." Jade looked towards the door on the adjacent wall to their left. She wished they would hurry up and get her. Thankfully, a few long moments later, the door slid open. Jade thought of a reply, but didn't get to ask. _"Hey, Windstriker." she thought "Is it true you have a fangirl cruch on Optimus Prime?"_ so she said it anyway.

Windstriker half-glared back at her.

"Attention!" Razer barked. Everyone snapped to attention, looking straight forward, arms down at their sides. Syus walked down the lined-up group. "Okay. Here's your assignments for today." he handed datapads to everyone. Wyldkat looked at hers and smirked, then quickly subspaced it. Jade made a mental note to talk to Syus about her. Jade had allready caught the car hanging out with the Autobots, namely Jazz. and if she was giving away information to their enemy.

She rethought that. Maybe it wasn't so bad. She mentally smacked herself for getting caught up in the rest of the team's point of view. _Everyone_ knew the Autobots were the good guys. at least, that was what Windstriker thought, although she never said it out loud. Syus went over to the main computer. "This is our plan." he tapped a key and a schematic of the Ark popped up. "Thanks to Bullet's fly-cam, we were able to map several of the main areas of the Ark"

Speaking of the Megatron-mimic, where was he?

He tapped another key. "Bullet is currently working on updating his laptop with the security codes we managed to get with our camera. With any amount of luck, we'll be able to infiltrate their base.  
What the heck were they up to now? Razer, Dusk, Bullet, and Syus were the 'command staff' of the group. Syus in command, bullet second, and Razer and Dusk his 'trusted' advisors.

"Gobee." Syus turned to look at the small black car, his dragon-wings sweeping around him like a cloak.

The little car looked up. "Me? why me? I didn't do anything, did I? no, I mean, why would I do anything? I..." his thoughts were cut off as Syus said "We need your help."

"Me?" the black car squeeked. Then cleared his throat. that wasn't an intentional squeek.

Syus nodded. "Yes, you. You are the smallest of this group, and it would be the easiest for you to get into the ark and acquire our target"

aha. Now the plan comes out, Jade thought.

---------------------

Okay, so it kinda got cut short, but my muse ran and hid. Sorry about that. More of it might appear later, though.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything had started out just fine. Sure. Gobee had gotten into the Ark and (although he had to be rescued by Scythe and Bullet), got out with Spike. Jade pondered just how off-track things got after that. She looked at Jazz, sho was still strying to avoid optic contact with her. She knew, (and she knew he knew she knew) that he could last hours under this sort of torture. Unfortunately, Scythe either didn't know that. Or maybe he did, and just refused to accept it. But she didn't want to fail, or let Razer and Dusk take over. They might do permanent damage, or worse.

She sighed, looking at the time display nearby. "What to do, what to do." As much as she just wanted to wring the knowledge out of the saboteur, she also kinda believed the Autobots were doing the right thing, and that they couldn't be the enemies of the Kintaari. Windstriker and Wyldkat weren't the only ones who thought the Autobots were the 'good guys'. Jade just never admitted she shared their opinion. She hated to admit if, but she knew of one way to acess Jazz's mind. And she really didn't want to do it. But there was a chance, just the smallest one, that she could access the Ark's codes like Scythe wanted her to. If Jazz didn't put up a firewall to block her. She glanced at the clock again. Exactly an hour to do... whatever she could. She had wasted a whole half an hour just talking to him and twisting wires. She didn't really think Scythe would let Razer and Dusk practice on her. Then again, knowing how much influence the two fliers had on Sycthe's desicions, it *was* possible. Okay, time to reason with him. "Look." she walked up. "If I don't get some kind of information from you, Scythe, that dragon-dude who was just in here, he's gonna let those two fliers that strung you up practice on me. And I don't want that to happen." she stated.

Jazz looked away to one side. "Tough luck."

Jade narrowed her optics. "No, why should you care. They'll just do ten times worse than what I'm capable of." she folded her arms. "I aint afraid a those two flyin misfits." Jazz retorted. Jade tried to keep her temper in check. "Fine. Then let me give you a choice." She raised a hand to guide (or rather force) his gaze back to her. "Either you cooperate with me, or you have those two rip you apart to get to your memory banks, or whatever the hell they have planned for you!" she all but growled.

Red-trimmed gold optics glared back, narrowing in determination. They stared at each other for a second longer, almost like they were having a glaring contest, then Jade dropped her hand from his face. She glanced at one corner of the bay, where bits of shredded metal that could have once been parts of the black and white's armor lay in a pile. She ran two fingers around the Autobot's side, towards the front, and he hissed as her fingers hit the exposed wires and sensors underneath. She leaned in, lowering her voice.

"If you'd just say something, I could make this a lot...easier." she purred, her fingertips trailed the edge of the exposed circuitry on his chest teasingly. He looked away.

her comm came on.

"Well?" Syus's voice sounded expectant, if not demanding. "I'm trying, okay? this takes time, yaknow." she replied.

"Well hurry up. Razer and Dusk are not going to wait all day. You'll be lucky if you have an hour. I'm trying to convince them to wait." he answered. "I'll do everything I can." Jade replied. "Very well, Scythe out." the commline clicked off. Jade lowered her head to rest on Jazz's shoulder. Why me." she raised her head. "Why you? I mean, dang. What do they want me to do?" She sighed. Only one thing to do now. "I can give you some information if we connect, but not much. At least who we are and where we're from. I can tell Syus it was... unavoidable. But you have to give me something."  
Jazz's replying look was one of distrust and yet... somewhat curious. "Oh come on..." Jade leaned in. "You might like it." She kissed him, getting a somewhat suprised sound. Jade smirked...

Meanwhile, Scythe paced back and forth in front of the main computer in the control room. Razer leaned against one wall, flicking a small knife back and forth, balancing it on one finger, then flipping it into the air and catching it. Dusk was nearby, watching the young dragon-type mech pace. "You know, she should have gotten something by now. I thought your troups were more..." Scythe turned and gave her a look. Something between "Don't say it!" and "What would you expect from a bunch of teenagers!" "Dedicated to their tasks." she finished. Scythe turned back to the computer. He didn't want to argue. As strong as he allways seemed, the last thing he wanted was to start an argument. Any team that argued amongst themselves could not stand as a whole. Plus, Razer and Dusk were giving them a place to stay, protection from their enemies, and had promised them a way home, as soon as they could get Backdraft fixed and find out just what had happened to the other Kintaari.

Plus he wasn't sure what would happen to the rest of his team, should they become enemies (or have any kind of spat) with Razer and Dusk. Without the two fliers, they would never get home. No, he had to do this. For the sake of his comrades. "All I ask." he replied softly, almost a whisper. "Is that you let her live." He shook his head, mentally kicking himself for letting them insist on doing such a horrendus thing to one of his troups. "Of course." Razer replied flippantly, flicking the knife once again. "All I intend to do is teach your friend never to disobey. You yourself know how a group must act as a unit in whole, otherwise they are innefective. If Jade is allowed to breed dissent within our ranks, the others might decide they can disagree also." he said, sounding almost concerned. "They must stay here if you all wish to find your way home. They cannot decide for themselves to stay here. Their families might never see them again." he pushed off the rocks he was leaning against. "And besides, she will heal. Consiter it a... mental shove, if you will." the black, green, and dark red flier smirked behind his vocoder mask. Scythe gave Razer a critical look. He put the dagger away and walked up. "Do not worry so much, Scythe. You'll have your way home, as soon as Backdraft is reactivated. And your...friend" he said 'friend' with a distasteful tone "Will live. We won't damage her critcally or anything. She won't hate you, I promise. And if she does get... upset with at you, she will forgive you. But not forget the price of disobedience." Syus winced slightly, though it went unseen. He looked back at the comuter. "Very well." He said softly. "But I do not wish to hear her screams." he supressed a shudder, and looked at Dusk in the computer's reflection. Razer nodded. He started for the door, but before he could get there, the commline came on. "I got the code. It's 45-67A-437-T8. You might want to try it to make sure." She knew if the code was wrong and she had allready walked out of the cavern, it would be the same as not having done anything at all.

"Thank you Jade. I shall summon Bullet to get onto it right away." Scythe genuinely sounded relieved. Considering how he never let his emotions show at all, it was a small suprise. "Can I... umm..." Jade paused on the line, as though waiting for further guidance. "See what else you can find out. I'll be there as soon as I have accessed the Autobots' main computer." Scythe replied. "Okay... uh, I really need to get some energon, though." she added hesitantly. "Very well, but be quick about it. And call someone to act as gaurd while you are gone. I do not want him getting away." "Yes sir. Jade out." the line clicked off.

In the cavern, Jade stepped away from Jazz, putting the cord she'd been using back in it's recessed panel, and slid the cover shut. She picked up the cube off the table and downed it in one gulp. Jazz looked at her. "I don't understand. Who are y'all, again?" he asked. "Oh, you're smart, Jazz." the seekerfemme smiled. "I'm sure you can figure it out."

She walked a few paces away and clicked on her comm again. "Jade calling Wyldkat, are you in-base?"  
"Yes, may I ask why?" came the reply. "Well, I need you to grab Windstriker and meet me at the storage bay. I gotta go get some energon, and I need you to play gaurd while I'm away."  
Wyldkat paused, but Windstriker's voice argued for her. "No way, we are not getting involved in any Autobot interrogation. You can forget it, Jade."

Jade sighed. "Look, just meet me here, okay? Don't make me make it an order." she stated. Windstriker started to say something about rank, but Wyldkat cut her off. "We'll be right there."  
"Okay." Jade added, but the line was closed already. She turned to Jazz. "I hope there are no cameras in here." she muttered.

A couple minutes later, the door slid open, and the two femmes walked in. Wyldkat glared daggers at Jade, but said nothing. Her optics skirted over to jazz then she pointedly looked away, obviously upset by what she had seen. "Yeah, I know." Jade said. "Do you!" Wyldkat snarled, optics narrowing at the wall in front of her. "Kitty... I don't want to do this either. That's why I called you guys. Look. I can't get him out of there. Syus is about this..." she shoved her hand in front of the blue carfemme's face to emphasise how little she meant. "close to letting those two winged *creeps* torture me, just because I wouldn't bow like a good little..." she paused, trying to stow any anger that had crept into her voice, then continued. " Cause I wouldn't let them have their way and torture Jazz, and possibly kill him." She argued. Windstriker had allready walked over to him, and was looking over the damage, wincing here and there. Jade listened for any arguments, or any kind of comments from either femme, but got none.

"Okay, time for the truth. You guys were right, feel free to tell me 'I told you so' anytime!" the jet swung her hands out from her body in a defeated manner. Windstriker looked at her from behind Jazz. "Oh come on. I know, you know, and you know he can get away." she motioned at both femmes then Jazz. "All you have to do is find some way to say he escaped." Wyldkat "harrumph"ed, but glanced at him out of the corner of her optic. "Well, whatever. I've got ten minutes to go get some energon. I'll be back. Keys are on the table." She swept out of the door before either of the femmes could argue. Windstriker walked out from behind Jazz and looked at Wyldkat. "So, what do we do now?" Wydlkat growled under her vocaliser, giving her a look. "I don't know. She obviously knows you like the Autobots." she stated. Windstriker smiled slightly. "Yeah, but she's seen you two hanging out." she shrugged, then looked at the floor apologetically. Wyldkat growled. "Yeah, but I don't see why she would call me to gaurd him then suggest we let him go. Syus would know it was us." She pointed out. Windstriker nodded. "Yeah. As possible as it would be any other time, his arms have been..." she searched for a more tame word than the one she was thinking at the moment. "disconnected." Wyldkat glared daggers at her. Windstriker understood it wasn't pointed at her specifically. She turned to Jazz. "Are you okay? low on energy or anything?" she asked. Jazz just looked at her, then at Wyldkat.

Jade hurried to the energy storage room. She hoped those two could stage something witout getting in trouble, but if they did, at least they would have a place with the Autobots. Unlike herself, Wyldkat and Windstriker had never done anything against the Autobots. She almost choked when she heard Scythe's voice echoing from the command room. He was calling the Ark. Slag. She hurried back to the storage cave, hoping they had gotten Jazz out allready. If they hadn't, he might not be returned to the Autobots alive, from the way Syus was talking...


	8. Deleted Scene from chapter 7

Well, here it is. The deleted scene from Plan B: catchpoint. I want first and foremostly to warn you about adult content. It's PnP (Plug 'n Play) and het (male/female), but I'm just allways nervous about posting smut anywhere, especially if it involves my fanchars. This was referenced in the RP series fic "the Wrong Side of Right", though not in detail. So I decided to just sit down and write it one night. I apologise if it's a bit choppy. I've found I have trouble writing smut.

0-0-0-0

Fanfic: Plan B: Catchpoint, chapter 7, redux Rating: Adult (smut!) Category: Plug 'n Play Pairings: Jazz/Jade (Het)  
Warnings: Bondage, implied violence, implied torture

Author's notes: This is actually between the beginning and end of chapter 7. Yup, right in the middle. That's why it starts off so... suddenly. There's several chapters of this part of the story before this, so I kinda had to chop it. Sorry.  
The setup is that (before they became allies with the Autobots), the Kintaari has a plan to capture Spike and force the Autobot leader to surrender. They got Spike, Spike escaped, and they ended up getting Jazz. Jade's loud mouth has the group's leader, Syus (Scythe) questioning her loyalty. So he has told her to interrogate the prisoner. Either Jade gets the Ark's access codes, or Syus lets the group's *real* interrogators warm up their skills on her before going to work on Jazz.  
Jade, needless to say, is scared to death. and somewhat drunk. (she was drinking hoping it would make her not care about hurting an Autobot. She likes the bots. Really, she does.)

Okay, is that it? I think that's it. That's the setup.  
enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0

Jade's comm came on.

"Well?" Syus's voice sounded expectant, if not demanding.

"I'm trying, okay? this takes time, yaknow." she replied.

"Well hurry up. Razer and Dusk are not going to wait all day. You'll be lucky if you have an hour. I'm trying to convince them to wait." he answered. "I'll do everything I can." Jade replied. "Very well, Scythe out." the commline clicked off. Jade lowered her head to rest on Jazz's shoulder. Why me." she raised her head. "Why you? I mean, dang. What do they want me to do?" She sighed. Only one thing to do now.

"I can give you some information on the Kintaari if we connect, but not much. At least who we are and where we're from. I can tell Syus it was... unavoidable. But you have to give me something."

Jazz's replying look was one of distrust and yet... somewhat curious. "Oh come on..." Jade leaned in. "You might like it." She kissed him, getting a somewhat suprised sound. Jade smirked, settling her hands on his shoulders. "I know the Autobots want to know who we are and why ee're here. I can't tell you the information, or Scythe *will* let Razer and Dusk offline me. But I know for a fact you're capable of getting information from people through a connection. With or without their firewalls up." she tilted her head slightly, running her hands up his arms them back down again. She gave him a pleading look.

"Hey, you're in the driver's seat, not me. I can't do nothin all tied up like this." the black and white looked her in the optics. She didn't seem to him like the type capable of such a sadistic act as torturing a mech. The instant she'd started downing the high-grade concoction, he'd figured it out. She was being coerced into doing this, to prove her loyalty to her faction.

She took a step away. "Uhmm.. err.." she searched for the panel that covered the interfacing apparatus, then looked back at him sheepishly. He made a noise like a huff of laughter and then looked away, amused.

"What. I've never... er- as a transformer, uh..."

Jazz chuckled. How lovely. His interrogator was no more than a youngling, by the looks of her! She didn't even know shere to find her own interface apparatae! But that thought then led to this question: why were her so-called friends forcing her to do this? And why did she stay here with them if they were threatening her life?

"why are you staying with them? Yaknow if you let me go ma friends at th'ark can keep ya safe from this lot o loonies. Whatever they're usin' ta blackmail ya, or keep ya here, I'm sure the bots can keep ya safe from them." he offered.

The femmejet frowned. "They are my friends. And I'm here by choice, of my own free will." she didn't even blink. "Aha." a panel just below her cockpit windows slid open, revealing a coiled wire with a plug on the end, similar to the wire on a pair of headphones. She walked back up and reached out to jack in. Jazz tried to move his body away from her. "Woah there, hang on. you can't jus' go jackin' inta somebody without givin em some forewarnin first."

Jade blinked, then realised what he meant. "Sorry." she mumbled, lifting her head to kiss the side of his neck, mouth caressing the cables beneath the warm plating. One hand coming up to stroke at exposed wires in his chest. He moved his head towards her, and she kissed him, deepening the kiss as her hand closed around a power cable and stroked. Jazz moaned softly encouragingly. The jet broke the kiss and looked around his exposed chassis, wondering where to go now.

Her left hand teased it's way down his side, finding a set of relays to tease. When he stiffened noiselessly, she glanced back up at him, making sure she wasn't hurting him. As her fingers wound in and out of wire bundles and circuits, she looked for one spot in particular...

Aha. There it was. A tiny little panel just above the interfacing jack. She grinned and kissed him again, trailing kisses down his bound, armorless chassis till she reached the interface relay board. Her hands worked their way down his hips, his thighs, and the femmjet flicked out her glossa, teasing then stroking the sensitive board. The black and white let out a suprised gasp, which turned into a moan.

Jade smirked as she spotted a smaller wire connected to the back of the board. The wire connecting his interface hardware to his spark chamber. She massaged a motion relay in his hip with two fingers, making him squirm. Then traced a tiny wire from his hip servo with one finger to the larger black wire at the board. "well?" she nearly-whispered, slowly reaching out two fingers to brush the wire. She teased the circuitboard once more, slowly circling his interfacing jack with her glossa. Jazz mewled, trying to arch more into the touches. She glanced up at him. "Do it." he managed, trying not to let overload take him just yet. The jet quirked an opticridge and circle one particularly sensitive cicruit. A shudder ran through the black and white's frame, followed by another needy moan. "Please." came the added whisper.

Jade grinned and gave the circuitboard one final lick, then left it alone, getting a dissapointed sound from the black and white. She kissed him again, running her finger and the tip of her plug around the jack, trying to feel where it was. Jazz moaned again into her mouth, and the plug snapped into place.

Suddenly, everything she had done to him came rushing back on her. It was like they were the same person, only Jade's perception of it was more like an echo, fainter. The pain wasn't as strong as she knew it had to be for him, but everything else was as clear for her as it was for him.

She cirled her left arm around his neck to keep from falling in case her legs gave out, and kept kissing him. Every stroked wire, every tease, every sensual touch was echoed back, making the jet moan softly. Jazz broke the kiss and she leaned back so their faces were mere inches apart. "So your dragon-friend, he'd kill ya if'ns he knew we was bangin' bumpers right now?" he asked softly.

Jade nodded, the thought clicked, and she gasped, glancing at the door. Cold dread hit her like a ligtning bolt. But the storage bay door was still shut and locked, thankfully. She let out a sigh of relief and mentally smacked him for it. "Ow. I was just askin. geez." Jazz replied, only half-meaning the 'ow' part. Getting a mental slap wasn't actually painful. It was just a ghost sensation of getting smacked, more or less. Jade shook her head. "So, I need at least a scheduling access code, or sommething."

"and?"

"and?" Jade repeated, as though implying 'we're connected, you can get into my head. Take what you want.'

"and, what do I get in return?"

she rolled her optics. "Man, he's dumb." she thought. Then said out loud: "you're in my head. You can reach any kind of information you want. I just need something to tell Scythe."

Jazz nodded. He could feel her questioning thought as he sent the datafile across the link. Then her optics brightened momentarily when she realised what it was. She nodded, smiling. "thank you."  
Jazz shrugged, inasmuch as he could with his arms up over his head. "Sure. But, uh, yamind helpin me get outta this? I can't get ma info back ta th'Ark if I'm all tied up here." Jade glanced up, then at the door again. Scythe had said she was running low on time.

Jazz could feel her trepidation through the linkup. He had been trying to keep the sensations she'd created before from echoing back and distracting them from their goals, but the information had been exchanged. Besides, if she was distracted, he could possibly escape.

Jade gasped as a bolt of energy crossed the link, arrowing through her chassis, sending a streak of pleasure straight to her spark. She looked at him with widened optics. What are you trying to...achieve with this?" she asked, the last part of the sentence came out as a half-strangled sounding squeak. Jazz just grinned. "Jus' finishin' what you started." came the innocent answer. Jade was tempted to roll her optics and disconnect, but that last wave of energy felt just *too* good.

"Oh really?" an evil little grin crept over her face and she plunged a hand into the mech's circuitry. First she wiggled her finger upward, towards where his headlights once were. He let out a soft whimper, then Jade's left hand angled in and downward towards the more sensitive circuits. She leaned in and pressed her mouth to his, smothering a moan as her hand brushed sensors and brought her right hand inward towards his center line. Jazz dimmed his optics, riding the waves of pleasure washing over his battered body. A welcome relief from the pain he had been introduced to earlier.

The femmejet slowly slid lower, lower, to where his front bumper and armor had been removed. Jade kissed and explored the black and white's body, leaving a teasing lick here and there, and pausing to tease the dataport just below his spark chamber. Jazz made a strangled, almost painful sound, and Jade smiled, feeling the not-painful effects through the link. Her right hand found the interfacing circuitry, and her fingers danced over it, stroking feathery-light touches around the edges, left hand scraping down the inside of one structural strut. Jazz offlined his optics the same time Jade did, tensing at the sudden buildup in electricity. Pleasure sparked and snapped along conduits and wires. The black and white panted. So close...

Jade's left hand closed around the dataport relay module and firmly *rubbed* Jazz stifled his moan as overload hit. Jade whimpered softly from her half-kneeling position when his overload washed over her, taking her over the edge as well.

The storage bay was completely silent for a while, save the racing of air intakes and the whirr of cooling fans. and the soft ticking of cooling metal. Then after a minute or two, Jade spoke. "I have to call Syus. I'll try to figure out a way to get you out of here, but I can't promise anything." she stated. She hit her comm.

"Jade to Syus. I got the code." she glanced at Jazz. There was a very good chance he could have given her a false code. Being a saboteur, false information was naturally his specialty. She just hoped he hadn't. "It's 45-67A-437-T8. You might want to try it to make sure." She knew if the code was wrong and she had allready walked out of the cavern, it would be the same as not having done anything at all.

"Thank you Jade. I shall summon Bullet to get onto it right away." Scythe genuinely sounded relieved. Considering how he never let his emotions show at all, it was a small suprise. "Can I... umm..." Jade paused on the line, as though waiting for further guidance. "See what else you can find out. I'll be there as soon as I have accessed the Autobots' main computer." Scythe replied.

"Okay... uh, I really need to get some energon, though." she added hesitantly.

"Very well, but be quick about it. And call someone to act as gaurd while you are gone. I do not want him getting away."

"Yes sir. Jade out." the line clicked off.

In the cavern, Jade stepped away from Jazz, putting the cord she'd been using back in it's recessed panel, and slid the cover shut. She picked up the cube off the table and downed it in one gulp. Jazz looked at her. "I don't understand. Who are y'all, again?" he asked. "Oh, you're smart, Jazz." the seekerfemme smiled. "I'm sure you can figure it out."

She walked a few paces away and clicked on her comm again. "Jade calling Wyldkat, are you in-base?"

"Yes, may I ask why?" came the reply.

"Well, I need you to grab Windstriker and meet me at the storage bay. I gotta go get some energon, and I need you to play gaurd while I'm away."

Wyldkat paused, but Windstriker's voice argued for her. "No way, we are not getting involved in any Autobot interrogation. You can forget it, Jade."

Jade sighed. "Look, just meet me here, okay? Don't make me make it an order." she stated. Windstriker started to say something about rank, but Wyldkat cut her off. "We'll be right there." "Okay." Jade added, but the line was closed already. She turned to Jazz. "I hope there are no cameras in here." she muttered.

0-0-0-0-0

yup, that's it.


End file.
